


Unforgotten Promises

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [185]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me.





	Unforgotten Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘I Forgot Day’ (2 July).

_I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me._

His promise echoed around Sam’s head. Ever the scientist, she tried to tell herself that she was being irrational; that it was a hallucination.

That – as much as she wanted to believe otherwise – it wasn’t the colonel who had uttered those words, but her subconscious playing a twisted joke.

Yet, if she closed her eyes, she could still hear his voice, feel his touch setting her skin on fire and the taste of his lips against hers as she finally kissed him.

It was not something she was going to forget, or even wanted to forget, and it renewed her resolve to find a way off the Prometheus and get safely home. To him.

Because now things felt different.

She could imagine their future because of his promise.


End file.
